A Simple Melody
by sunpancakes
Summary: Matt has a best friend, everybody does; Matt has a crush, everybody does! But Matt has a crush in his best friend... What is he to do? Avoid the fact of course! TAITO! r&r!
1. Sickness sucks

Hey there! I'm back; here's a new story of mine. It's a Taito obviously. I just love that couple, aren't they the perfect couple? And Tai's soooo cute!**

* * *

**

**"A Simple Melody"**

_By Baby-chan _

Matt kept looking at the other blond boy...

-"You look awful Yamato."- He said to the boy staring back at him in the mirror. He looked away. "What a mess" he thought as he tried to walk back to his room, but he just kept stumbling over everything in his way out of the bathroom.

He was sick.

A few days ago, in one of those stupid arguments at Tai's place 'bout who of them both was better, he had challenged Tai to see who of them could eat more junk food.

It was a stupid challenge, but he still wanted to prove he was better than that bush-headed boy, and that meant beating him in what he did best (beside soccer)... and that was eating of course.

He didn't know exactly how much stuff had he thrown in his mouth, but he knew it was an awful lot. From Snickers to Oreo cookies, and then to Pringles and then to... well, it had been a lot, he didn't want to think about it now... it made him want to puke.

-"Ugh... there goes again this stupid dizziness!"- Matt yelled angrily, he really hated being sick. But anyway, all this was his fault; he was the one who dared Tai after all.

And for what did he do that? Tai won after all.

He should've guessed it. The way that Tai eats... it was obvious that Matt didn't stand a chance with him.

Of course, all that junk food had its effect on Matt's stomach. The next day, when he woke up, he found himself running to the bathroom to throw up. And so he had been doing the same for about two days already.

-"Stupid Tai"- Matt muttered angrily, as he drank another spoonful of Pepto-Bismol. –"Yuck, this sucks."- Matt said, as the medicine slid down his throat. Just when he was throwing a disgusted look at the empty bottle of medicine, the phone started ringing.

He didn't know who it could be. It was 9:30 a.m., so it couldn't be TK or the others. They were at school; it was Monday after all.

"_Who could be calling at this time in the morning? It must be dad... stupid dad; he doesn't think I can handle my own sickness_."- He thought angrily, as he stumbled over to get the phone and answer. As dazed as he was, he had a little trouble with the cordless phone and it's "talk" button. Meanwhile, the phone just kept ringing and ringing, making Matt more hysterical than what he already was.

-"Um Yeah... Hello?"- He asked as he finally got the right button. His own voice sounded sick.

-"Hey Matt! What took you so long?"- A familiar voice asked.

-"… Tai?"- Asked the puzzled Matt.

-"Yeah, who else would it be? So what took you so long?"- Tai asked him, his voice somewhat different.

-"I... I was..."- Matt didn't know what to say, he had told Tai the day before that he was only a little dazed, not totally sick and about to throw up at any time which was how he truly was feeling.

-"Why didn't you told me?"- Asked Tai out of nowhere. –"Why did you told me it was just a little daze? Why Matt! You should've told me you got sick!"- Tai asked again, his voice somewhat worried. Matt kept silent, how was he supposed to tell him... that.

-"I... I... I didn't want to, besides... it's JUST a little daze."- Matt said. He heard Tai sigh.

-"TK doesn't say the same... he says you're sick. That's what he told me when I asked him about you; you're not at school, it **can't** just be a little daze."- Tai said firmly. Matt sighed; he didn't want Tai to find out. He'd probably come right over to see if he was ok, "it's what a best friend should do" he would say. The problem was that Matt didn't look at Tai like a best friend... but like something else.

Before Matt could think of anything else to say, Tai just said to him. –"I'm coming over, I'll be there in a few minutes."-

-"WHAT? Right now?"- But there was no reply, Tai had already hung up. Stupid Tai, he was going to skip classes! _"Damn you TK, I told you to keep quiet"-_ Matt thought angrily.

He sighed.

Well, he knew that he couldn't blame TK, if Tai had asked...

But he knew why had TK told everything to Tai, he knew why TK didn't lie to Tai. TK had been pushing Matt lately about telling Tai what he felt for him. Matt of course, was trying his best not to do so. He was sure that Tai would hate him. And he didn't want that to happen. He'd rather fight with himself over the urge to tell Tai the truth and just kiss him, than to have to deal with his answer or risking their friendship.

He hadn't meant for it to happen... it just did.

**FLASHBACK**

One day Tai came to his apartment, they were talking when they started arguing and Matt started tickling Tai so he'll just shut up. Suddenly Tai rolled over and Matt ended under Tai. He was panting heavily from all the tickles that Matt gave him.

They're faces were very, VERY close. Matt could feel a light pink covering his cheeks, so he quickly tried to cover it.

-"Hey Yagami... aren't you going to GET OFF?"- Matt asked. Tai stared at him oddly, before standing quickly.

-"Sorry Matt."- He said grinning sheepishly, Matt felt weird at that smile. He thought Tai looked so cute, so adorable...

**_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YAMATO ISHIDA?"_** Thought Matt to himself... "_Tai... cute? No way! He wasn't gay!"_ Matt kept thinking, but somehow... he didn't believe his own thoughts.

**ENDFLASHBACK**

After that, he had started looking even more and more at the brown-eyed boy. And eventually, he accepted the fact that he liked him... a lot; but he thought that it was just a crush and that it would soon vanish. Then as time passed, the feeling instead of disappearing, grew. He wouldn't admit it at first... but he had fallen in love with the mighty fearless leader.

–"Oh boy... what am I supposed to do now?"- Matt whispered. He decided that he wouldn't let Tai see the mess, so he cleaned... well, tried to clean his apartment. For as dazed as he was he couldn't even stand right. He didn't want Tai to see him! Not like he looking was right now!

His hair was totally messed up; his face was a shade between yellow and green and his clothes... Well, they were messed up too.

He had to change!

He ran to his room, stumbling on lots of things, and put on some clean clothes: A black shirt with some dark blue trousers.

His teeth! He had to wash them!

He ran to the bathroom to do so. When he had finished, he looked himself in the mirror. His hair! He had to...

The doorbell rang.

Matt instantly knew who it was. His legs started to shake... what was he going to do? He wasn't sure that he could be able to control his sickness and the urge to jump on Tai and just tell him. What if he accidentally said something? What if he accidentally DID something?

The doorbell rang again.

Well, he was probably going to have to open. He knew Tai wouldn't go away, he would stay outside ringing the doorbell all day if it was needed.

-"MATT! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! C'MON!"- Yelled Tai from outside the door. He was now knocking hard on the door. Matt sighed...

-"I'm coming!"- Yelled back to a desperate Tai.

**

* * *

**

Well this was just like a prologue or something, welljust push that nicelittle buttondown below and review please!


	2. Sickness may be a bliss after all

Hey there! Sorry for the short prologue, also for taking so much time to type again. It's just that I've been a little busy.

**D. ****I.**** S. C. L. A. I. M. E. R. **

I DO NOT own Digimon nor its characters or any of it, only the plot of this and all of my fics.

**

* * *

**

**"A Simple Melody" **

_Chapter two. – Sickness May Be A Bliss After All_

-"I'm coming!"- Yelled back to a desperate Tai. But maybe Tai didn't believe that, 'cause he kept knocking and knocking...

-"You sure took your time! Where were you?"- Asked Tai when Matt finally opened the door, the blond only kept silent. –"Really, what were you doing that took you so long?"- Tai asked him again. –"I was seriously planning on throwing down the door if you took any longer, I mean, maybe you could have passed out and be lying on the floor unconscious or something like that."- Said Tai, and knowing him the way that Matt did, he wasn't joking at all.

Matt rolled his eyes annoyed, Tai watched too much television.

-"Too much imagination"- Muttered Matt –"You're just too stubborn, I said I'm ok."- Said Matt, as he struggled with his dizziness. He eventually won, but just to make sure he was leaning against the door for support in case his dizziness decided to strike back.

Tai got a good look at Matt.

He was paler than usual and his eyes had these tiny circles around them. His hair was a mess too, in any normal circumstances Matt wouldn't come out with his hair messed up. Actually, he'd never come out like that.

Even though, he didn't look that bad with his hair messed up...

Anyway something wasn't right, that was for sure.

He narrowed his eyes; it was obvious that he didn't fell for Matt's pathetic excuse. But he did not say a word.

Matt thanked the heavens that Tai didn't ask anything else.

-"So... Are you going to stay there or are you planning on moving so I can come in?"- Asked Tai, Matt just sighed and moved away from the door, knowing that Tai wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

_"There goes my plan of staying in bed all day"_ Matt thought _"But... maybe having Tai here isn't that bad, is it?"_ Before he could continue debating with himself about the unexpected guest, Tai interrupted his thoughts.

-"So, if you're ok… Why did TK say that you were awfully sick? He said something about you being at the verge of dying."- Tai lied, he knew TK hadn't said that, but getting Matt angry always made him spill everything. It was a highly applied technique that always allowed Tai to know the reasons of Matt's sudden mood swings.

And since the blond wasn't helping, Tai felt he had to push him a little and apply his last resource at this situation.

Matt narrowed his eyes at the brunet, he was sure TK wouldn't do that to him, would he? Well, he HAD told Tai.

No, Tai was probably lying.

-"Tai, you're both making a fuss over nothing."- He said calmly. –"See? I'm okay, now go back to school! You shouldn't be skipping classes!"- Matt finished, he didn't want Tai skipping classes, he already was getting down with his grades.

It was now Tai's turn to roll his eyes.

-"Yeah, yeah whatever!"- Muttered Tai as he entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. Tai walked to the sofa and jumped on it, annoying the blond a little bit more.

-"I mean it Taichi! What if you're parent's find out? You should put more attention to what's important, school is... ugh!"- Matt couldn't continue since his stomach was going out again. He placed a hand on his mouth covering it and ran to the bathroom just in time.

-"I can see very well how "**ok**" you are Matt!"- He heard Tai sigh and yell at him as he ran towards the bathroom.

He wasn't up for replying to that, he didn't have an answer for it.

He entered the bathroom closing the door behind him; he launched himself towards the toilet and just let it out.

He could feel the things he had eaten leave his body, _"Ugh what a disgusting feeling"_ he thought over and over as his gastric fluids escaped from his body.

When he finished, he just flushed the toilet and sat on the floor.

Ugh, he felt awful!

He felt nausea, his head was dizzy and he felt his body dizzy too. He was disgusted of himself, now he was also sure that having Tai there was a bad idea. He wouldn't let the brunette see him like that! What would Tai think?

No way, he had to make him go away quickly!

He raised himself a little, just to wash his mouth in the washstand. He looked at his reflection, and again, just like before, he felt sickened of himself.

He sat down, again in the floor, thinking of how to scare Tai away when he was interrupted by lightly knocking. Matt cursed mentally observing that he hadn't locked the door, but it was too late to lock it. The doorknob spun and Tai poked his head into the bathroom. Matt looked away immediately; he didn't want Tai to see him like that!

-"Hey Matt, aren't you going out? You've already been here quite a while"- Tai asked softly. Matt shook his head.

-"No"- He said lowly.

Tai sighed; he knew Matt was going to get difficult.

He entered the bathroom with out saying anything and sat next to Matt in the floor. Matt was still looking down, refusing to let Tai look at him.

Why was he so nervous? It was only Tai; yeah, probably that was the problem: it was **_ONLY_** TAI!

-"Matt"- Tai called softly –"Why won't you come out? Why won't you even look at me?"- He asked the blond softly. Matt shook his head again, but didn't say anything. Tai sighed; this was going to take time.

He too became quiet, thinking of what else he could say to cheer his blond and sick friend.

-"I don't want you to look at me."- The blond finally said. Tai smiled a little, he knew where was that going to, but he just played on. This was important for Matt; he had to play on.

-"And why is that?"- He asked calmly. The blond didn't say a thing. –"You're not going to tell me?"- Tai asked again, as calmly as before. Matt nodded, and Tai kept on. –"I see, well, I'll just wait here until you're ready to tell me."-

Matt panicked; he wasn't going to leave? But... he had to! If he didn't then he would see his state. He didn't want that! He looked awful!

-"What's wrong Matt? You seem troubled."- Tai said, as a-matter-of-fact, again disrupting his thoughts. –"You know you can tell me everything."- Tai continued.

_"Yeah right, I don't think so Yagami!"_ Matt thought.

Matt sighed; Tai wasn't leaving, that was for sure, so he had two options. He could either tell Tai what was going on, or he could wait until the brunette made him spill it.

He decided for the first one.

-"… Tai?"- He called softly, almost as a whisper.

–"Yes?"-

-"Do you still want to know?"- Matt asked, Tai nodded, already knowing what he was talking about.

-"Of course Matt, I still do."- He answered calmly. He could see the blond fidgeting with telling him, but something seemed to pull him back.

-"I... I don't want you to... look at me... not like this."- Matt said almost in a whisper. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tai smile.

-"Like what Matt?"- Matt frowned, why was Tai making it so hard? Tai already knew very well what Matt was talking about, that was for sure.

-"Like I am now... a mess! I look awful! You'll feel repugnance when you look at me like this. I don't want you to feel like that! I don't want you to feel disgusted at me!"- Matt said, his voice rising; Tai smiled again, wider than the last.

-"Why would I feel like that? You don't look bad to me; you hardly ever look bad to me."- Tai said, the last part barely audible. But Matt heard, even so, he thought that Tai was just trying to cheer him up.

-"Liar."- Matt said, and with out him noticing, he raised his head to look at Tai's eyes. –"You're just trying to cheer me up"- Tai laughed a little. That did not help the blond at all, Matt just felt worse. And Tai noticed it, because Matt started to glare at him.

-"Silly Yama, why would I do that? Besides, I haven't run away, and I'm already looking at you."- He said softly, the blond realized he was looking up and blushed. Matt looked down quickly, still blushing. He felt rather stupid.

Tai lifted Matt's head slowly.

-"C'mon you silly, my butt's going numb; let's talk this in the sofa... please?"- Tai gave Matt the puppy eyes. The blond just smiled at the brunet's attempts to cheer him up. –"Pretty please?"- The brunet kept insisting.

Finally, after fighting the urge to kiss the boy, Matt gave in.

-"Oh... ok Tai."- Tai's smiled turned into his goofy grin again and stood up quickly.

-"All right!"- He said loudly, proud of himself for being such a great friend. He pulled Matt by his arms and helped him up.

With out the brunet noticing, when he lifted Matt up, his faces were for some seconds just a few inches away. Matt of course, DID notice it, and he lost himself again in the chocolate brown pools that were Tai's eyes. His pale face was lighted by a faint pink that covered his cheeks; Tai, failed to notice that, or if he did, he just brushed it away.

Tai ran towards the sofa and again, jumped on it.

Matt walked out of the bathroom quietly; he decided to try again one last time.

-"Tai."- He said as he joined the brunet in the sofa. –"You do know you're worrying a lot more than what you should? I'll be okay in a day or two; I just need some peace and a very long rest."- He said, but it seemed to the blond that Tai didn't quite catch the "GO AWAY" hidden in his words.

-"Oh, I see... well, you don't have anything to worry about! Now that I'm here I'll take care of you, you'll sleep as peacefully as a baby."- Tai answered smiling. Matt again, just sighed in defeat; it was going to be a long day.

-"Come here"- Said Tai, as he pulled Matt near him.

Once they were close, he motioned the blond to lay his head in his lap. So now, Tai was sitting while the blond was resting his head on Tai's lap.

Tai started playing with Matt's hair, caressing it.

"It feels so good" That was all that Matt could think; he felt so comfortable in Tai's lap. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the other boy do whatever he wished with his hair.

-"You know Matt."- Tai said softly, as if he was afraid to wake someone, even when no one was asleep. -"You aren't going to get me to leave. You should stop trying to shoo me with hidden messages and with those tiny rocks you've been throwing me."- He said smiling. Matt smiled too and opened his eyes; he giggled a bit as he looked at Tai.

-"I guess you did catch me there."- Matt said giggling; Tai's smile grew a bit.

-"You know you can't hide anything from me."- Tai said smiling; Matt didn't say anything at that_. "I hope you're wrong Tai, I don't want to loose your friendship. I can't bear with that."_ Thought Matt worried.

Tai noticed Matt's suddenly change and he too, became quiet. He knew there was something bothering the blond. Matt just wasn't the same, but he didn't feel like pushing the blond over to tell him if Matt didn't want to. It had to be something serious, to have Matt keeping it from him. He would wait until Matt was ready to tell him.

It was then, when he saw the hand being waved in front of his face.

-"Tai? You there?"- Asked Matt, he had noticed the brunet seriousness and didn't quite enjoy it at all. Tai smiled sheepishly.

-"Hehe… sorry, too much thinking for me."- He apologized. Matt shook his head and lay his head down again, back into Tai's lap. Tai continue to caress Matt's hair in silence; the blond had once again closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Tai's hand in his hair.

Again, Tai broke the silence.

-"You should've told me Matt. It was all my fault. And I'm supposed to be your best friend. You should've..."- Tai started, as he stopped caressing Matt's hair. Matt's eyes snapped open as soon as he started hearing Tai's words. He immediately lifted himself from Tai's lap rolling his eyes, and sat in the sofa staring at Tai.

-"But I didn't! Stop it Tai! You already know, please stop the lecture thing! It doesn't matter anymore, please stop this."- Said Matt annoyed. Tai sighed deeply and just nodded sadly.

-"Sorry Yama... I was just worried, that's all. I didn't mean to upset you."- Said Tai lowly, looking down. Matt sighed too, but he smiled at the sight. It was now him who lifted Tai's face to look at him.

-"You didn't, it's ok, thanks for caring though."- He said softly, Tai nodded again.

-"It's nothing, I'm sorry for the lecture stuff."- Tai said, smiling sheepishly again.

-"Forget it, you just worry too much. You know, if you keep worrying that much... You'll get bald"- Matt said, he giggled looking at Tai's face, then towards the bush that was Tai's hair. –"Although, I really don't know if it would be a bad thing."- Matt finished, Tai mock glared at him. He stuck his tongue at the blonde; Matt started to laugh at the childish attitude of his uncalled nurse.

-"It would be all your fault if that happens! It's you who keeps me awake at night!"- Tai said, and Matt just blushed, hard. But it was then, when Tai realized what he had just said, and he too blushed. A faint pink painted his cheeks, and he looked away from the blond. Matt's heart leapt in joy.

–"I... I mean... err, you know awake because, well, you're sick and that. I don't want that something, well, happens to my... best friend. Yeah, that's it! I have to worry for you; it's what a best friend should do."- Tai stuttered quickly, Matt felt a stab of disappointment in his chest. He placed a forced smile and muttered a cold "thanks", as his heart ached with disillusion.

But in his disappointment, he failed to note Tai's nervousness.

Silence came again, this time it took over both boys. Tai kept thinking about his quick escape, and Matt still felt disillusion cover him. Just then, Matt's stomach awakened from its sudden sleep and again, started moving. Matt instantly stood and ran towards the bathroom, putting his hand in his mouth in the way. As he reached the bathroom the sudden feeling stopped, and he was left with the dizziness that followed. He grabbed the washstand and leaned for support, he felt much dizzier than before. He felt himself falling, but before reaching the floor, he was caught by a pair of arms that encircled his tiny figure and brought him close to something soft and lifted his dizzy form from the floor. His feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

Tai had caught Matt seconds before crashing with the floor, he was now carrying the blond back to the sofa. He placed the dizzy boy carefully and softly on the sofa, and sat himself in the corner of it. He placed Matt's head in his lap and again, started caressing his hair, as if trying to soothe the other boy and lull him into sleeping.

-"You need rest Matt, c'mon, go to sleep. I'll be here to take care of you when you wake up."- Tai said softly, still caressing Matt's hair. The blond just stirred and shook his head slightly.

-"I'm not... _yawn_ ... sleepy. I don't need to... _yawn_ sleep."- Said Matt, as he tried to keep his eyes open. Tai laughed at this and shook his head.

-"Sure you don't Matt."- He just said. Matt yawned and answered half asleep already.

-"I told you... _sigh_ ... I don't need..."- His eyes slowly closed, and he didn't finish. Tai sighed at the sight of the sleeping blond in his lap.

-"Oh Yama, you're so beautiful. I'm sorry angel, it's all my fault."- Tai said lowly, thinking that the blond was fast asleep, but to his disappointment, Matt's eyes snapped open.

-"What did you just say?"-

* * *

Hehehe... cliffhanger 


	3. If this is bliss then I'd rather be damn

Well, here's next chapter. I don't know if someone still reads this… No more excuses, I just lost my imagination somewhere... It must've been lost where I lost my white kitten... I'm still hoping that I can find him sigh...

****

****

**D. I. S. C. L. A. I. M. E. R. **

Not mine, I think it's Disney's!

**"A Simple Melody"**

_Chapter Three. –_ If this is a bliss then I'd rather be damned!

-"Oh Yama, you're so beautiful. I'm sorry angel, it's all my fault."- Tai said lowly, thinking that the blond was fast asleep, but to his disappointment, Matt's eyes snapped open.

-"What did you just say?"- Asked a wide eyed blond.

At the moment, Taichi's color drained like water. His face, usually tanned, was probably paler than Matt's.

"_He heard me! Oh my God! What do I do now? What do I say? Oh my! He'll find out and he'll never want to talk to me again! Is the door too far away? I can make it if I run fast! Oh God! What am I saying? I can't run out like that! It would be so obvious; besides, I'm no coward. There has to be a way out of this, I just have to think… What can I do now...?"_ Tai's thoughts raced through his mind as his panic seem to rise at the same speed as Matt's curiosity. He couldn't think of any excuse that would help him avoid the questions that Matt could have at the moment.

The blond was still not facing him. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to look at Tai's face. He might not be able to control the smile that wasn't giving up on his face. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to hide it.

"_He thinks I'm beautiful! He called me angel! He likes me! He must like me! I mean, he thinks I'm beautiful, he calls me angel... he HAS to like me! He wouldn't be saying those things if he didn't felt them… would he? Of course not! Tai's not that kind of guy! So, does this means he feels the same way? Does this mean he likes me as more than a friend?"_ Matt's thoughts seemed to take him flying away and make him jump in joy. But just when he was about to touch the sky, something harshly pulled him back.

But…

"_What if I only misunderstood? What if I'm mistaken?"_ He didn't want to have his wings cut off now that he was so high up. Now he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear the answer that Tai would give him. Meanwhile, Tai was thinking that the silence wasn't helping one bit, and with out even thinking it, he decided for the answer to everything: _Denial_. 

-"I... I didn't say anything."- Stupid! It was surely a stupid excuse but every little thing Tai could think of right now was helpful, one way or another.

-"But I heard you, you said something."- Matt protested, hoping that Tai would answer what he wanted to hear. Still, trying not to look desperate, he didn't want to be thinking wrongly and ruin everything.

-"You must've been dreaming Matt, I haven't said a word."- Tai replied nervously as he looked everywhere but into Matt's eyes, he hated lying to the blue-eyed beauty, only this time he just had to do it.

But Matt could be everything but a fool.

-"I know I heard something, what did you say?"- He asked again. He was still not convinced and Tai was acting so strange that Matt suspected he was lying. The way that Tai avoided Matt's eyes only supported and somewhat encouraged the blond's suspicions, yet he had still no proofs. Besides, he was sure that his tanned friend would never do that to him.

They had swore to have no secrets between them, although, Matt hadn't really kept that with honesty. Why shouldn't Tai do the same thing? No, Tai had to be honest… he always was… wasn't he?

Tai, meanwhile, remained silent.

He knew that he couldn't fool the blond, yet was daring to try. He had no intentions of reveling himself yet, and if he did... it would be only if it was absolutely necessary and with no other desperate choice. And this wasn't that time, he could escape... somehow. He had to escape… He just had to.

-"I forgot to tell you! I think it may rain tonight!"- Tai said casually, trying to change the subject. Now Matt was sure that Tai was lying, he always changed the subject whenever he felt tense or nervous about something. The blond frowned, Tai wasn't going to get away from his questions, and he had to answer whether he liked it or not.

-"Don't try changing the subject Tai; you still haven't answered my question."- The blond said as his eyes were fixed on Tai's. The other boy just smiled nervously.

-"But I already told you I didn't say anything…"-

Matt sighed, Tai was never like this, he was hiding something… That was for sure!

-"Are you being honest with me Taichi?"- Matt asked seriously, and Tai knew, by the very fact of Matt using his full name, that he wasn't even thinking on leaving things like that and also that he didn't believe him one bit.

-"... Yes ..."- Tai flinched, he just hated lying, especially to his blond friend. Matt noticed it, and Tai noticed that Matt noticed. This only made Tai more nervous, what was he going to do now?

-"I don't believe you"- Matt said simply. That pushed Tai's brain cells to maximum; he HAD to think of something and **FAST**.

He was running out of ideas and Matt was surely running out of patience. Tai was sure that Matt would find out, he always did in the end. He was scared, better say freaked out that Matt could somehow discover his little secret. He wasn't sure how could he take it. Let's face it, Matt was a very complicated person, he freaked out over many, many things; and Tai wasn't sure he wanted to risk it all... over nothing.

He knew, that he stand no chance at all, and he wasn't going to waste his only way to being close to the very object of all his desires and fantasies, in short: Yamato Ishida.

-"Taichi... I'm waiting for your answer."- The blond was still waiting for Tai to answer, even when he had already answered, that wasn't what Matt wanted to hear. He somehow, knew that Tai was not being sincere. I mean, he wasn't crazy! He had heard Tai say those things, and the fact that Tai denied it only made his curiosity raise to the top. Why should Tai lie about something like that?

There was only one answer, and Matt was hoping that Tai would just say it. Right there, right now.

But Tai, had picked what he believed (according to his judgement) to be the right card. He thought that it was the best way out of the situation and he just HAD to get out of that dead end on which he had fallen. Because the price for staying there much longer could be Matt's friendship, and he wasn't going to give up Matt's trust just because he let his feelings peek out for a second.

The blond beauty was the best thing in Tai's life, that was for sure, and he couldn't lose him. Not now, not never.

-"Tai..."- Repeated the stubborn blond.

Tai sighed, well, he had to do it. Even when he didn't like it one bit, he had to say it.

-"All right, I did say something."- Tai finally said, and at the very end of this sentence, Matt's eyes sparkled with hope. –"I called you beautiful, but don't get me wrong Matt. It's not that I'm gay or anything, gosh no! I said it because of all the fan girls that you have. Although, I don't know really why they chase your skinny figure. "- Said Tai as he smirked at his own joke.

But Matt was no where near laughing; his hopes had fallen from the very top of the sky towards the floor, crashing on it with all their might. Though even when his heart had cracked, something still wasn't convincing the blond, something was not right in Tai.

-"But why did you deny it when I asked you?"- Asked Matt all of a sudden.

-"Oh! C'mon Matt! What was I supposed to say? Face it Matt: You freak out over everything! You would've probably thought that I was a damned gay and kicked me out and never spoken to me again. How was I going to know you were gonna listen? I was talking to myself, 'cause I was jealous of all the chicks you can have and I cannot. C'mon Matt, you know me better than anyone, I'm a woman preferring kind of guy; I'd rather be eaten by Garurumon than dating guys... It's just so sick and so freaky the very own thought of it"- Finished Tai and took a deep breath as he faked an attack of goosebumps.

But he didn't just finish talking.

He finished with all the hopes that Matt could have now or ever about talking with Tai about his feelings. He finished with all the possibilities that Matt could dream with or imagine of being close to Tai in a more personal and private way. His feelings had become the ball in a very fast home run sent towards the next town. Now he was sure he would **NOT** feel better and that having Tai there was **REALLY** a bad idea. How was he going to avoid getting his feelings for Tai discovered when his heart was so smashed up that he couldn't think of anything else than dropping right there and cry it out so it would stop hurting.

He faked a smile towards Tai and kept on with his act.

-"Yeah! How could I be so stupid? You? Gay? Hahaha something quite funny..."- He said, but not with all the enthusiasm he wanted to. His heart was broken, no more tiny hopes or visits to dream land with Tai. It was all just bullshit.

Tai wouldn't change his mind, not a chance. He would not even accept him as a friend if he ever learned about Matt's feelings. He had said that quite clearly.

"It was sick..." Those had been his words. So to Tai, Matt was a sick person... what a comforting thought.

Meanwhile, Tai wasn't enjoying his words either. He felt bad for saying those things about himself. But Matt was Matt; nothing would ever take him away those precious moments spent with the blond. Even if they were only friends, he was glad that at least they were something. He couldn't ask for more, he just couldn't.

The problem was that it seemed that the thought of Tai being gay had disturbed the blond a lot, for he seemed rather uneasy when he asked Tai to repeat what he had said.

"_Goodbye romantic dreams with Matt, thanks to whom? Mr. Big Mouth Yagami of course! How could I be so stupid! Now I can't even suppose that I might've gotten a chance in the future, because now I'm sure I **WON'T** have **ANY**!"_ Tai angrily thought. He was so stupid; he could've been busted just for thinking out loud! He should've been more careful.

Both boys fell silent.

And it was the type of silence you just can't stand but you feel so uncomfortable that you just can't break it. Neither of them knew what to say, Matt didn't feel like talking and Tai was trying to think a smart comment for the moment. Not even whistling seemed a good option. Finally, with a lot of effort, Tai said something. Stupid yes, though it was something to start with.

-"Can I take a soda out of the fridge?"- Asked Tai, although he had never asked for one. He knew he could take whatever he wished from the Ishida's kitchen.

-"You don't even have to ask for one, you know you can."- Matt answered seriously, as he avoided Tai's gaze. Tai just nodded in response, not knowing what else to say to keep the conversation. He entered the kitchen and took out the soda, even when he really wasn't thirsty; he just wanted to get away from Matt's presence for some moments. He placed the soda can gently on the floor, leaned on the kitchen wall, sighed deeply and placed his hands on his face.

-"So stupid..."- He whispered, face still covered. He was really ashamed of himself, but most of all, sad. He uncovered his face, sighed again and forced up a smile. –"Things are as they have to be... I can't complain… I mustn't complain."- He muttered before leaving the kitchen.

When he returned to the sofa, he sat down and kept up with the silence. Matt was just the way he was before Tai left, just a few moments ago. The blond was looking at the floor thinking if he could hold back the tears that stung in his eyes. Tai again, broke the silence.

-"I'd offer you some, but I believe you aren't up for drinking any more soda for a while."- Tai said, trying to be funny. He knew the blond was thinking of what he had said and he didn't want Matt to be getting any ideas about those comments. He placed the soda can on the small coffee table and sat down on the love seat, while Matt kept sitting on the couch.

-"Yeah..."- That was all that the blond replied. But before Tai attempted any more conversation, a knock at the door brought both boys down to reality.

-"I'll open, you keep resting ok?"- Said Tai as he walked to the apartment's door. Matt just nodded in response. Before opening, he let out a long sigh again, and tried to relax himself.

Behind the door, stood TK and Kari.

-"Hey Tai! Good to see you came to look after Matt, I was worried about him."- Said TK with a smiling face. -"So where's the sick blonde?"-

-"He's resting at the sofa."- Tai said as he moved away to let them pass. TK walked to where his brother was, and Kari entered the apartment in silence. Once Tai had closed the door, he turned to see his little sister smiling weirdly at him.

-"So tell me Tai... did you skip classes to come here?"- Asked Kari smiling that weird smile of hers, when Tai kept silent she giggled and continued. –"Don't worry, I won't tell our parents, I just wanted to see how love sick you are."-

Tai's face flushed several shades of red immediately after hearing the comment and he quickly hushed his sister hoping that a pair of blond boys were totally oblivious to their conversation.

-"You know... it's really disgusting to see all the love goo flowing from you once you're inside this apartment. I wonder how you can avoid getting caught with those starry eyes you put once you see him; he must be really dense... Or very stupid."- Kari finished smiling evilly.

-"Hikari Yagami quit it right now! They could hear you! Besides, he almost caught me just a few moments before you guys arrived! But I escaped for a hair; I don't want you to mess it up! I had to lie to him, you know I hate it. So quit it!"- Tai demanded. Kari looked at his older brother, what exactly had he said to their sick friend? His brother wasn't a smart talker, he'd probably messed up more than what he had tried to fix. And by the look on his face, he had messed it up big this time.

-"What did you do?"- Kari asked, now serious. Tai looked down; he knew Kari would get angry when he told her he had lied about his feelings. She had been bugging him about how love is important, and that Matt had the right to know blablabla... in small words, she had been pushing him off to spill the beans.

-"I... I thought he was asleep so I called him beautiful, but it turned out he wasn't asleep; so when he asked me what I had said, I denied first. But when he didn't believe me (and it was rather obvious that he would not believe me) I told him I... I was saying it because... well, because of all the chicks he had chasing him and I didn't."- He paused, and looked down. Now he was sure his sister would reaaaally get angry. –"He asked me why I denied it, and I... well I... freaked because Matt would reject me if he found out about me. So I… I told him I didn't want him thinking that I was gay or anything. That I was straight and never would change. Because gay people were... sick"- He finished, and as he had expected, a slap answered him.

**-SLAP-**

-"You jerk! Why did you say that? That's so awful! Didn't you..."- She stopped; she had promised TK that she'd be silent, and she had promised Tai that she wouldn't interfere. She sighed, what a mess had her brother just made. –"All right, it's your feelings we're talking about. You have the right to say whatever you please... about yourself. After all, the only one fooled here is you."- And with that, she stormed off to the living room, hoping to find Matt in a better state than what she expected. Tai just followed behind her, rubbing his hurting cheek.

But as this happened at the doorway, a partially similar scene was being held at the living room…

* * *

Once TK reached the living room, he instantly knew something wasn't right. His brother was so lost in his thoughts that didn't even noticed that he had arrived. Something had happened here, that was for sure. Actually Tai had the same weird face once you thought about it, he too seemed kinda lost. But he wasn't going to get answers from the brunet; only his brother could tell him what was going on.

-"Hey you sick blonde, what's with the long face?"- Asked TK as he sat down in the couch, next to his brother. It was only then, when Matt noticed that there was someone next to him. He turned and saw TK looking strangely at him. _"Crap, he knows I'm sad… I can't tell him anything or I'll brake down crying."_ Matt thought as he looked away.

That was the answer TK was looking, he knew something had happened with Tai and he knew it had to do something with the way his brother felt about him. So, in order to get answers, he had to get rid of Tai. Kari would help him with that; she always knew what to do and when to do it.

Just as he thought about it, Kari and her brother entered the room. TK lifted his face to meet Kari's gaze so he could wordlessly let her know something was up, but before he attempted any kind of look he realized by the look on the girl's face that she already knew it. And she seemed rather unpleased with it, probably she had already told it to Tai. You could tell easily just by the way Tai was gazing down, with a guilty look in his face. Also, there was a red spot in the brunet's face, fingers impressed in his skin.

So it was certainly a bad thing.

Kari didn't go around slapping people just because, and especially not her brother. Then there would be no need to tell her to leave. And it really wasn't necessary.

Kari just waved Matt hello and then waved goodbye, saying something about having chores to do. She grabbed Tai's wrist before he could protest and exited the apartment. The door was shut behind them and silence took over the place.

Matt kept looking away and TK only sighed.

-"Ok Matt, so tell me… what happened?"- TK asked softly, Matt's eyes flickered with emotions and a few seconds later he crumbled down sobbing into TK's shirt, pulling it softly.

-"It's over! It's all over! He just stated things quite clearly! It's all over! It's all hopeless…"- At first, TK didn't really understand what was he talking about, but as soon as his brained turned on he pulled the strings and got the picture.

-"Why do you say it? Did Tai say something to you?"- TK asked softly as he caressed Matt's shoulder hoping he could soothe the other boy. Matt nodded in his brother's shirt, and sobbed harder. –"What did he say Matt? Tell me or I might not understand what happened, and I'll not be able to help you sort things out."- TK explained, in that soft way you explain a small child. Matt nodded in response and rubbed his eyes, flipped back to his original position in the couch (before TK arrived) and nodded again.

-"I… heard Tai call me beautiful; he thought I was asleep, but I wasn't so I heard him. When I questioned him, he said that he hadn't said anything. But I'm not crazy, I was hearing him, he said so! He called me beautiful! I kept questioning him about it, arguing that I had heard him. Finally, he admitted it, but he claimed that it was because of all the fan girls I have! Saying that he was jealous of me, can you believe it? I mean it's so senseless… I just can't…"- He stopped to get some air, and TK looked at his brother with a confused face.

-"But why would he call you beautiful for that? I mean what for? You don't call someone beautiful if you're jealous, I mean, on the contrary you call names at the person or make fun of him, or I don't know. It's not a common thing you know…"- TK stated and Matt agreed with him, but still, Tai had said it, quite simple and quite clearly. He knew Tai wouldn't lie on something like this… he just wouldn't… would he…?

-"Tai wouldn't lie to me about something like this; we said that there would be no secrets between us. So, that sums it up for me, he has to be telling the truth… I mean… you get it; he's not interested in me or my feelings. He sees me just as his best friend, nothing more."- Matt said sadly, as if he actually believed his own words. TK, on the other hand, was obviously not thinking the same way.

-"I don't know Matt, if I'm not mistaken you have secrets from Tai. And don't give me that look because we both know what I'm talking about."- He said as Matt raised his head to protest. –"You haven't been completely honest with him, you haven't told him about the way you feel for him. I think that it would be fair enough if he did the same with you. And it's understandable if he IS holding it back, what he said is actually very true: You DO freak out over SO many things, maybe he is just scared of your reaction… just the way you are of his. I'm not implying anything; I'm just stating the facts."-

Matt kept silent after that, what TK was saying actually made a point. It could be that Tai was just afraid of his own reaction, maybe he had never really made any obvious moves to actually let the brunet suspect any other affection besides friendship. But what was he supposed to do? He wasn't a girl to be making love letters or poems to declare or imply his love for Tai. I mean, he could be sometimes too un-manly in his way of speaking or acting (as Tai used to say), but it were just a few this and that. Mostly made to bug Tai and upset him, but that was it. Besides, Tai couldn't feel the same way, it was impossible… it just couldn't.

They are so different one of the other, Tai being such a charmer and a sport freak. He's the one who would love to go on playing soccer on a mud-filled camp loving the feeling of dirt and sweat on his skin. While Matt, on the other hand, was more reserved and a musician, who would never in life place a foot inside a soccer field or even get mud in his shoes. But maybe watching Tai play wouldn't be that bad at all… maybe he would remove his shirt and look drop dead gorgeous right there, just as he always did.

-"Hey! Snap out of it! I'm talking here!"- Yelled TK, Matt was dazing off again. –"You know Matt, I can't really understand why haven't he discovered you, it's so obvious you're thinking of him! Your mouth is semi-open and your eyes are starry. It's disgusting!"- TK said smirking. Matt smiled to his younger sibling and blushed. –"Now, talking seriously, what are you thinking? Don't you think it's time to tell him? I think you might have a chance, for what you already told me that happened today… I mean, he might me lying to you. Would you risk it all in one small chance?"- TK asked him, already knowing the answer.

-"Of course **not**! I'm not going to waste my friendship with Tai over my whirling pool of hormones. I can hold them back you know…"- Matt said angrily, of course he would not! He wasn't crazy!

TK smirked at the comment; he had been waiting for this.

-"Then maybe it's better this way, if you _**don't**_ have the guts to talk to him about your feelings then you _**wouldn't**_ have the guts to show them to the world if you ever got a chance with him. And in the other hand, if you aren't _**brave enough**_ for that then you just **_don't deserve_** him. You would only hurt him because you would cower at the world (as I've already said) and hide yourself. Yeah, you're right Matt, its better this way."- TK said smirking and marking every key word as much as possible. It was a high applied technique that getting Matt angry always made him do what you wanted him to do. It's called inversed psychology or something like that… It didn't matter, because the minute that TK stopped talking, he realized he had made the impact he wanted to make. Matt's pride was raising and so were the red shades of color in his face.

-"**I'M NO COWARD**!"- Stammered a raging Matt, who did TK think he was talking to? –"I'm not afraid of showing my feelings to the world. I just don't want to lose Tai ok? I couldn't bear with it, but you're right! If I can't talk to him about my feelings I don't' deserve him, besides, if he really is my friend he's gonna have to accept me even if he turns me down!"- Matt yelled as he stood from the couch. –"And now bug off Teeks, I've got a lot of planning to do!"- And with that he stormedoutofthe living room, leaving a smiling TK behind.

Once Matt left, and once he was sure that he wouldn't be heard, he sighed.

-"Oh well, I told Kari I could convince him… I hope Kari did the same…"-

* * *

Hope you like it, the next chapter of "Missing You" is just about to be done, I just have to check some things and it'll be done. Reviews would be nice. 


End file.
